<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>与伊万·布拉津斯基有关的101件小事 by cicada9603</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749544">与伊万·布拉津斯基有关的101件小事</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603'>cicada9603</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>苦昼短 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:09:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>基尔伯特写的与伊万有关的日记节选</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>苦昼短 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>与伊万·布拉津斯基有关的101件小事</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>摘自《俺様日记》NO.0620</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ol>
<li>开头很难写但是本大爷要稍微写一下这么多年来了解的情报以留给后人参考。靠！一想到这个就很生气，我们小时候就认识了，很不愉快，一点都不，他把本大爷的牙齿打下来一颗！虽然我的确是在换牙的时期但是！第一次这么耻辱的战败！</li>
<li>第二条要写什么呢？哦冰面裂开了我掉进楚德湖了……不是说我怎么怎么样，当时的确，备战有误。那个傻子居然跳下来把我救上岸了，真是大傻子，面对敌人还这么心软吗？</li>
<li>好吧他掐了我的脖子。</li>
<li>他的衣服都好破，我印象里小时候见到他的衣服上打满了补丁。</li>
<li>伊万把我领回家，还把他同样打满补丁的外套借给我。</li>
<li>他的姐姐，喀秋莎是一个很漂亮的姑娘。嗯，胸部也很大。</li>
<li>他的毛毯意外很暖和，对惊恐症（我是在现代才知道的这个单词，原来当时是这种感受）发作的我来说起到了微小的缓解作用。</li>
<li>他的拥抱比毛毯更温暖。</li>
<li>我们一起睡了。</li>
<li>嘿！上一条不要想太多，我们只是两个很疲惫的孩童好吗？单纯的盖着被子睡觉罢了，他破旧的小房间里只有一张床！</li>
<li>大雪天，他给我找了个烂了一半的苹果，烂了一半！我最后吃了。</li>
<li>再一次见面是很久之后了，他来柯尼斯堡，只是来拔牙，我们有最好的牙医。</li>
<li>他长高了。伊万很高，直到现在都还是这样，很难不在世界会议上注意到他庞大的身躯。</li>
<li>我需要微微仰视他，我并不喜欢这样。</li>
<li>但是他还是会像小孩子一样哭。烦死了！烦死了烦死了烦死了。但是我又不能放着他不管。</li>
<li>他的眼睛是十分漂亮的紫色，我不知道该如何去形容，好像语言无法……原谅我在此处贫瘠的话语，他眼睛中的生命在紫色晶体中绽放而开，那些眼泪就好像神话里人鱼的泪珠，我伸手去接就会落得满手的珍珠。</li>
<li>其实不是这样的，本大爷才不会欣赏一个硬邦邦的男人！话说回来，他在换牙，疼的不行，他也有今天，我的一牙之仇还得报呢！</li>
<li>又是一阵子没见面，本大爷忙的很，都快忘了北方的乡巴佬，直到他到柏林来。又长高不少，他的身高真的很令人厌烦。</li>
<li>伊万·跟屁虫斯基跟在本大爷屁股后面问东问西，简直就像没见过世面，他连现下流行种植的花都分不清，改叫伊万·问题精斯基算了。</li>
<li>他居然会脸红，本大爷就是带他去看了日落，他像个姑娘一样扭捏半天？</li>
<li>这个混蛋！居然和罗德里赫结盟了。</li>
<li>他好意思冲我招手？！我跟他不熟，你们记住，本大爷跟他不熟。</li>
<li>伊万梳了个新头型要让我看，那是在舞会开场之前，我忙着打领结，手忙脚乱，他帮我系的。不知道从什么时候开始伊万开始追赶时髦，法国的风尚也吹到了这里。</li>
<li>有的时候我并不喜欢弗朗西斯浮夸的审美，但是伊万，他那天的打扮真是……很不一般。</li>
<li>他有着纤长而浓密的睫毛，垂眼下来帮我系领结的时候那片柔和的阴影打在他的眼下，仿佛他只是一个乖顺的不谙世事的俄罗斯青年，而非从战场土地上滚过的国家。</li>
<li>伊万拉着我的手穿过挂满画的走廊，尽管我们争锋相对了许久，他的手掌仍比我的要柔软许多。</li>
<li>他领我去看了琥珀宫。</li>
<li>他的眼睛里仿佛有极光，又像是布满了繁星的夜空。</li>
<li>我们在一舞过后接吻，伊万的嘴唇也同他人一般柔软，又湿润，是猫儿的胡须。很奇妙。</li>
<li>他很喜欢向日葵，我们一同在彼得堡见过。</li>
<li>伊万就像那花儿一样，在冬日里也要追着太阳。生长着，生长着，汲取着一点点的养分，汲取着一点点的阳光，在这里过于庞大的土地上扎根、成长、枯萎。</li>
<li>我们在战前仍见过一面，我还在想那瓶早已用光的香水，过重的脂粉气，他在某一年赠与我的，当时他不愿转头看我，我就抱着他的身躯，安抚他，像安抚我未曾有过的孩子。</li>
<li>每次见面他都会带苹果，再看我吃下。</li>
<li>最后一次他没有看到我吃完。</li>
<li>他的惯用手是右手，和我截然相反。</li>
<li>伊万许久没喝到水，嘴唇都干裂开来，被他咬出深深的血痕。</li>
<li>和他身上的伤口比不足挂齿。</li>
<li>是我给他造成的伤害与痛苦。</li>
<li>而我不曾为此忏悔。</li>
<li>我不虔诚，他知道，而他也是。</li>
<li>伊万与我都见过斯拉夫传说中的古神，他从我残破的头颅中取出了东西。</li>
<li>他趟过无数条流满腐血的河流，前来找我，用枪指着我的头，用手掐住我的脖子，一如几百前那样。指甲嵌进我脖颈的皮肉中，他的眼睛里没有怒火，全死了，他的生命力、他的好奇心、他的……都安静地死去了。</li>
<li>不过他还是愚蠢至极，救了昏迷的我。</li>
<li>其实我并没有完全昏迷，很奇怪，我还是能听见外界的声音。伊万在说话，我只能听见伊万在说话。</li>
<li>他喋喋不休。</li>
<li>他在哭。</li>
<li>伊万总喜欢哭。</li>
<li>我总希望伊万能坚强一点，可是我知道这并不可能。他需要一个人，可以依靠的人，他总是在寻找这样一个角色，而他大概希望我能成为这个人。</li>
<li>可我不能，在相处的一百多年中他或许知道，可是……</li>
<li>伊万总喜欢吃一个牌子的果酱，托里斯之前因为断货而更换过牌子，伊万砸了一个摇摇欲坠的凳子。</li>
<li>他对外说最喜欢橘子果酱，托里斯经常买，但我知道，他最喜欢的是树莓果酱。</li>
<li>因为那颜色像我的眼睛。</li>
<li>伊万亲口对我说的。那时我们再次睡到了一次。</li>
<li>这次是真正意义上“睡了”。</li>
<li>他为与阿尔弗雷德之间的较量焦头烂额，所以开发出了一套抗焦虑的晨间操，我们都得学着做。</li>
<li>伊万会在七点的时候准时在后院播放音乐，他自己会先做十分钟，然后等我们集合。</li>
<li>但是他会在六点半的时候就把我叫醒，因为他需要我的帮助来扣上已经有些紧的衬衫扣子。</li>
<li>这段时间的伊万体态有些过于大了，他的腹部堆积了很多脂肪，足够挺过冬日了。</li>
<li>他搞来一台照相机，吵着要给我拍照，我一不同意就要假哭，还威胁说要把我摔进楚德湖中的事情说给弗朗西斯听。</li>
<li>他怕我忽然就消失了。</li>
<li>他怕的要死，半夜三更把我晃醒就为了确认我是不是还在地球上。</li>
<li>伊万被我抓住过躲在厕所偷偷听重金属音乐，因为他平时只喜欢用唱片机放他那些无聊的古典音乐。</li>
<li>他还喜欢看芭蕾，不仅喜欢看，他还报班去学了。</li>
<li>他拉我一起去学芭蕾，两节课后老师劝退了他，把我留了下来。</li>
<li>我同样没有学很长时间，这不是我的兴趣，但是我坚持到了小班的汇报演出。伊万来剧院看了，他带了一大捧向日葵，当中还点缀着插了矢车菊。他就坐在台下，离我最近的一个位置。</li>
<li>那天没有来很多人，寥寥无几。伊万的掌声是最响亮的，大概我带着他的小小梦想吧。</li>
<li>要说我们怎么恢复关系的，是他求本大爷的，一刻不停，上个小解在洗手间碰到都能聊到这个话题上。</li>
<li>本大爷没有一刻是不觉得他烦人的。但是有的时候就是这么一个瞬间，你会觉得自己的脑子被什么东西卡住了，停下了思考。</li>
<li>有一天伊万在后院摆弄他的花，我坐在台阶上确认购物清单，那还是物资匮乏的年代（不要怀疑，我就是突然跳回了以前），那天太阳非常好，我没有戴帽子，有些脱水，伊万在喊我。我抬起头来便看到他周身的热晕，伊万的边缘被模糊在一圈圈的光晕中，软水管中的水珠折射出彩虹的光芒，他扶着他宽大的草帽，嘴巴开合我却一个字都没有听进耳中。</li>
<li>我只脱口说了一个“好”。</li>
<li>伊万显然被吓了一跳，但是他的轮廓是那么好看，他的眼睛是那么绚丽，他的嘴唇是那么柔软，就像百年前那样。</li>
<li>他与厨房无缘，经常把我的案板搞得一塌糊涂，还要等着我回来收拾。</li>
<li>但是他很会包饺子，这是他唯一能成功做好的食物。</li>
<li>他期盼我喜欢他的饺子。</li>
<li>就像他期盼我喜欢他的所有一样。</li>
<li>对于伊万这个人，我该有什么样的情感，我不知道。我不喜欢俄罗斯，冻土、无望、混乱、血液与贫穷，这是我所不喜欢的。但是伊万，他的肌肤是温暖的，这一点让我犹豫万分。</li>
<li>而我自己又是什么呢？同样的混乱、战争、暴力、铁腕、秩序、鲜血与死亡。我们一脉相承，伊万与我，是共生的两面。</li>
<li>说点轻松的，伊万有件缀满羽毛的粉色外套，他在千禧年之后的一点点时间里曾经穿去蹦迪。</li>
<li>他跳流行舞，很潮的！</li>
<li>后来就不穿了，我知道他现在特别想烧掉那件外套，但是他找不到，我见过他翻箱倒柜找衣服，就是找不到。因为我把它藏起来了！我还挺喜欢那件外套的，那样的伊万很好玩，跳最流行的舞蹈，出大量的汗，盯着我的眼睛湿漉漉，像是终于放下了困扰他几十年的阴影。</li>
<li>他自己就变得如同太阳一般。</li>
<li>他喜欢喝的饮料，伏特加；他不喜欢喝的饮料，樱桃可乐。</li>
<li>在某一年圣诞，俄罗斯圣诞，我送了他一瓶伏特加，装在水晶骷髅头里面的，还贴心的附赠了四个骷髅头玻璃杯。他冲我翻了个白眼。</li>
<li>之后我们还是把酒开来喝了，他抱着瓶子念了一晚上的诗。</li>
<li>他醉了之后喜欢念诗，大约会持续两个钟头，然后就不省人事。</li>
<li>他酡红的脸颊是多么可爱。</li>
<li>之后他偷偷换了俄产伏特加灌进了那个瓶子。</li>
<li>伊万喜欢在圣诞的时候亲自悬挂伯利恒之星，他喜欢一切亮闪闪的事物。</li>
<li>他给我织的围巾中都掺了闪光的银线。</li>
<li>我每年都会收到一条不同颜色的围巾，在德国圣诞节的时候。</li>
<li>伊万很喜欢吃黑森林蛋糕，非常喜欢，尽管医生劝他少吃甜点，他依旧央求我做一个黑森林给他。可是我真的不擅长烘焙，也不喜欢黑森林蛋糕。</li>
<li>后来我们改吃拿破仑蛋糕，伊万在一次加班回家的路上买的。</li>
<li>他经常有连续加班的情况，最长时间是两周，等他回家我被吓了一跳，他没带钥匙，坐在我们家门口的台阶上，靠着门框睡着了。</li>
<li>尽管如此，长时间的加班仍没有让他瘦下来。</li>
<li>在《健身环大冒险》发售的时候，本田菊送了我们一份，虽然我觉得多半是伊万又威胁他了。</li>
<li>于是我过上了帮助伊万健身减肥的生活。他其实并没有很胖，在我看来无伤大雅，反而对脂肪的离去感到了惋惜。他真的很符合我对理想身材的审美，肉感又有厚度，略微带点松软肥肉的肌体，被撑得光滑的皮肤，堪称完美。</li>
<li>我并不是肌肉主义者，伊万这个身材正正好，我苦口婆心，可是他仍要求减肥。</li>
<li>我的向日葵还需要更多的养分，才能维持这么庞大的体积。</li>
<li>我的大白熊仍需要更多的食物，才能维持完全正常的机能。</li>
<li>我的同居人仍需要更多的关爱，才能变成一个无暇的宝物。</li>
<li>我，基尔伯特·贝什米特，钦慕于他，伊万·布拉津斯基。</li>
</ol><p>【小基尔的日记被我发现啦^し^！Я тоже тебя люблю】</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>